


Between You and I

by seungsols



Series: Soulmate Synchronism [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: Nothing in the world can keep Soonyoung apart from Wonwoo.





	Between You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandr/gifts).



> Hello, Dani! IT IS I! YOUR WRITER FOR THE EXCHANGE!  
> I HOPE THAT THIS FIC SUFFICES ; u ; I had loads of fun writing it so I hope you enjoy!

Soonyoung’s new kicks were soaked. A pair of brand name shoes that cost more than his monthly rent completely ruined by the pouring storm that was inches away from him. He leaned against the wall more to increase the distance, an attempt to shield his shoes from the droplets that were dripping from the awning above him. His eyes trailed down to his watch, nodding when he realized he still had a couple minutes before the bus came.

A bell rang next to him, the entrance to the convenience store. A “stay dry” comment was heard as he saw Wonwoo. They were about the same stature, only Wonwoo stood up straight in the rain as his umbrella kept him dry from the storm above. He automatically plugged in his earphones and drained the environment out, unaware of Soonyoung observing him from afar. 

As desperate as he was, Soonyoung wasn’t going to just sneak over and share the stranger’s umbrella without permission. He knew his best friend would scold him for that when he shared his story afterwards anyway.

The bus drove from over the horizon and Soonyoung stumbled forward, pulling his bus card from his wallet. It was getting soaked quickly, he definitely needed a new wallet after today. He somehow managed to stand in the queue before Wonwoo, but with all the pushing and shoving, Soonyoung dropped his card that floated down the small makeshift stream towards the sewage drain. Before he could even panic, Wonwoo grabbed his arm and scanned his card twice.

“He’s with me,” Wonwoo told the bus driver. 

The worker tipped his hat and motioned the two to walk back as other people loaded the bus. Soonyoung blinked as he watched the other wrap his umbrella up before sitting down. He quickly followed and sat in front of him and turned around to leaned over before coughing.

“T-thank you for that,” he said with a shiver in his voice. He noticed how Wonwoo’s eyes kept staring down at his phone before he repeated his words, pouting at how he was still being ignored.

The bus started moving and it wasn’t until the fourth time that Soonyoung tried to get his attention that Wonwoo sighed and looked up at the window while pulling out one earphone. He looked over at Soonyoung and nonchalantly spoke, “It’s no problem.”

Soonyoung had a small smile form upon his lips. “Is there anyway I can repay you? I can buy you coffee or— ”

“ —you can leave me alone,” Wonwoo interrupted as he put his earphone back and looked out the window again, purposely ignoring Soonyoung.

The drenched one just blinked in shock before he frowned and tried to get Wonwoo’s attention again. “I’m still going to repay you,” he stated. “I’m really thankful for what you did.”

“Well,” Wonwoo sighed, “don’t be.” 

The bus stopped and Soonyoung looked outside to see a cafe close by through the heavy drizzle. Without thinking, he quickly grabbed Wonwoo’s hand and pulled him off the bus. It happened all too fast before the quiet one could register that he was standing in the rain with a stranger whose bus card fell down the drain nowhere near where he needed to be. Wonwoo looked over as Soonyoung had already opened his umbrella and put it over the top of their heads before smiling at him.

“Let me buy you coffee.”

Wonwoo—who was a bit wet from the rain that had come down before Soonyoung opened his umbrella—just mumbled to himself before taking up Soonyoung’s offer. “Why not,” he mumbled.

Wonwoo carried the umbrella in the plastic sleeve from the front as Soonyoung was in line making the orders. He found a table near the window and leaned the umbrella on it as he sat down. Looking over, he watched Soonyoung happily chat with the barista over the counter.

It’s not everyday that a stranger offers you coffee nor everyday that that stranger persistently insists he buys you coffee to the point where he drags you off the bus.

He was checking his phone when Soonyoung came over and smiled at him as he put the mug in front of Wonwoo. “I hope you like Americanos,” the drenched one smiled.

They’re my favourite, Wonwoo thought as he sat up in his seat and blew on the mug before lifting it up to his mouth to take a small sip. It still burned a bit, but it did warm up his system. He jumped a bit when he saw Soonyoung pull his hoodie off in front of him before he coughed and looked away as he distracted himself by taking another sip.

“I just wanted to thank you again,” Soonyoung reiterated.

“You really don’t need to,” Wonwoo looked up from his cup, the two of them finally having a normal conversation face to face. “It was nothing.”

“It was everything! You’re honestly a lifesaver, I am indebted to you.” 

“Okay, okay,” Wonwoo coughed, chuckling a bit as he placed his coffee down. “It’s not  _ that _ big of a deal. I was just doing something nice.” He smiled a bit when Soonyoung grinned widely at him. Checking his phone, he scrunched his nose and locked it before shoving it in his jacket. “Look, you got me coffee and we chatted a bit. Thank you, but I really do need to go.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung blinked as he frowned to himself as he watched Wonwoo zip his jacket and go to the counter to ask for a lid for his coffee. He looked over and gasped as he grabbed Wonwoo’s umbrella and looked over as the other was putting a hood over his head. “Your umbrella!” he practically shouted across the cafe.

Wonwoo looked over and shook his head as he placed his earphones in once more, “keep it.” He quickly walked out, just in time to catch the next bus. He managed to find a seat and sat down with a loud sigh before taking a sip of his coffee. He pulled out the receipt that Soonyoung had left on the table and nodded to himself as he saw the name. “Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung stood there, a bit flustered from how fast his exchange with his stranger was. He was also a bit sad how he didn’t even get his name, but at least he was able to pay him back. There was something about him though, perhaps they’ve met before, but he did seem familiar. Regardless, Soonyoung hopes they’d be able to meet again.

 

-

 

“Hyung, you know I’m not the best person to talk to when it comes to these theories of yours,” Hansol grunted as he furiously tapped the backspace button on his laptop. Wonwoo looked up at his younger friend and chuckled as he put the mug on the table. He got up to walk towards the kitchen as Hansol continued to grumble to himself.

“They aren’t theories, they’re laws. They’ve always been proven to be correct throughout my life—by the way, you’re running out of almond milk.” Wonwoo closed the refrigerator door and walked back to the dining room table before pouring the milk into his hot beverage.

Hansol glared at his older friend. “Please… let’s not talk about theories and laws right now. This senior thesis for physics is taking a toll on my whole well-being as is.” Wonwoo chuckled but nodded as he sipped on his coffee. He continued typing as he looked over every once in awhile to see Wonwoo reading through stacks of papers, hearing the sound of the red pen scribble once or twice before a page turn. “Is that Jisoo hyung’s book?”

“Yeah, but it’s very raw right now. This is only the second version he sent me,” Wonwoo hummed. 

The younger one just nodded before coughing, a sign of changing the subject. “So this theory of yours again, hyung?”

“Oh, I knew you wanted to talk about it more,” Wonwoo cheekily smiled.

“Anyway,” Hansol rolled his eyes. “You said his name was Soonyoung, yes?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo agreed as he clicked his pen and set it down before aligning the sheets of paper as he tapped the stack on the table. “I met him yesterday. Almost missed Jisoo hyung’s appointment back at my office because of him though.”

“And you say,” Hansol continued, “you’ve seen him before—not in this lifetime but… a time in the past?”

“Precisely.” Wonwoo adjusted his sitting position on the chair as he slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I just… wish I could find him again.”

 

-

 

“Soonyoung, I can’t believe you actually did that to the poor guy,” Junhui groaned as he was making coffee the next morning. He made sure the blend was perfect for the two of them—two teaspoons sugar, one teaspoon creamer—before he passed it over to his roommate. “Though, that is something you would totally do, so I take that back. I’m not surprised at all.”

Soonyoung whined as he blew on his cup that he firmly held in his hands to warm them up. “Hey, I needed to repay him back! It’s not everyday someone saves your life by paying for your bus fare.”

Junhui just hummed as he watched Soonyoung sip the coffee that was still a bit too hot as he squealed but kept sipping it anyway. He snickered. “Well, that was very nice of you. But don’t do that on a whim again, he could have needed to go somewhere important.”

With a pout, Soonyoung nodded as they both started eating their breakfast—rice and sunny-side up eggs—as they kept chatting. “Junnie, I wish I knew his name.”

“You should have asked.” He laughed when Soonyoung nudged him in annoyance. “Well, we live in Seoul, I don’t know if you’ll see him again.”

“I hope I do though,” Soonyoung sighed. “He seemed… familiar.”

“In what sense?”

Soonyoung put down his utensils as he grabbed his coffee once more. “I don’t know but… I just feel like I’ve seen him before.”

“Maybe you  _ will  _ see him again then, hm?” Junhui nudged Soonyoung as he got up to put his dishes in the sink. “I’m gonna get ready to go over to see Jihoon. Don’t burn the house down, okay?”

Junhui snickered as Soonyoung puffed his cheeks—that were already stuffed of food—and grunted. “I  _ almost  _ blew up the microwave. And that was  _ one _ time, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Junhui hummed from the foyer as he was sliding his shoes on and opened the door. “But if that landlord auntie comes here again, you have to explain everything to her instead of me, okay?”

They stuck their tongues out at each other, a sign of Soonyoung bidding farewell to Junhui before he sighed and washed his dishes. Looking outside the window, he deduced that it would be a good time for a walk: the sky was cloudy from the storm yesterday, but not a sign of precipitation was in the forecast. 

 

He carried an umbrella with him in his right hand, just to be safe so that he wouldn’t have a repeat of yesterday’s incident. The shoes were still drying and Soonyoung was already internally dreading how much he’d need to scrub it when he returned to his apartment. The pavement wasn’t drenched, the soles of his worn down shoes that he wore weren’t in danger as he continued to walk. 

It was a fairly empty sidewalk, considering everyone else was already in their respective buildings for work as the morning rush died down merely an hour ago. Soonyoung lightly shook his head, remembering this scene as if it was a repeated dream he had in the past. He followed through though, thinking he was overthinking. He’s lived in this area of Seoul for most of his adult life.

Crossing the street, he walked past an ice cream shop as he turned the corner. He grimaced, mumbling how he hated the frozen dessert, only fondly wanting the corn flavoured type as it wasn’t as sweet. But he remembered how someone in his life loved it and always order two cones as if they were for them and Soonyoung but said person ate both. It wasn’t Junhui, him and Junhui don’t eat ice cream together.

Perhaps it was a long lost friend, Soonyoung thought as his head turned away from peering into the shop. He continued his walk. He knows it was merely impossible, but he hoped that he would run into that stranger who paid for his bus fare. Even if it was just a familiar glance from afar, that would be enough of a cue for Soonyoung to run over and ask for his name.

But as Junhui had said, they live in Seoul. It’s practically impossible to meet the same stranger twice, especially since Soonyoung wasn’t even sure if he lived in the same area as the stranger in the first place. 

His thoughts continued to take over though, he rubbed his head as he entered the park’s pathway with the tree branches overhead shielding the little light that pierced through the grey skies. He usually doesn’t take this path when he goes on walks, but his body somehow ended up at the park anyway. A few people on bicycles cycled by, but none of them were of the stranger. Soonyoung managed to find a bench that didn’t hold water from yesterday’s precipitation. He leaned back and slid down into a more comfortable position. Slowly, he felt his eyes grow heavier than usual. He crossed his arms against his chest and decided that maybe a quick nap would help his mind ease up.

 

-

 

Soonyoung was nervous when he was told by a complete stranger, much older than him, to audition for a company on the other far side of the city. He wasn’t sure if he could fully trust this stranger at all, but he never missed an audition opportunity. The young teenage boy knew he was born to be an entertainer on a stage. Maybe this was his big break.

The audition ran smoother than he had expected, especially with the fact that he had actually sent in dance videos to the company before. It was still nerve-wrecking, mostly because his future was still unclear.

When he got a callback, his family rejoiced. He packed his bags for Gangnam, the location of the company. Surprisingly, however, he realized he was not alone. Entering the practice room, his eyes met a roomful of boys around his age, already warming up their voices and watching themselves dance in front of the wall mirror. Soonyoung was never a timid nor quiet one, so he was quick to introduce and acquaint himself with the others.

Practicing and training really took a toll on him, especially with his lower back already suffering with pain as is. It wasn’t until a few months into his training that he was introduced to a new trainee. Unlike Soonyoung, this trainee was much quieter and mostly kept to himself. He was friendly though as he introduced himself to the others respectfully and shook hands with everyone. But even though he was new, Soonyoung could already tell he wasn’t much of a people person.

He approached the newbie during their second to last break as he offered an extra towel.

“Here,” Soonyoung smiled. “You might need this.”

The new trainee paused and looked up, their chests still rising violently from the practice. He smiled and took up the offer. “Thank you,” he panted.

Soonyoung sat down next to the other, quite happy that he didn’t run away as some trainees had done when they first met Soonyoung. “I’m Soonyoung, by the way.”

“Wonwoo,” the other replied nonchalantly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead that ran down to his cheeks. “You been here for a while?”

“Uh, a couple of months.”

“Seems like it,” Wonwoo nodded. “You’re a really good dancer.”

Soonyoung was flattered. “Oh, gosh no. Thank you, though. I know I still have a long way to go.”

The other one chuckled. “Humble, that’s good. But don’t be.” Wonwoo rolled the towel up and wrapped it around his neck before he leaned himself against the practice room walls. Soonyoung copied the action and looked over before Wonwoo spoke once more. “How long do you think it’s going to take?”

“Pardon?”

“This training. I’ve heard stories of people training for over seven years. I really hope that doesn’t happen.”

“Well, everyone takes a different amount of time depending on their skills, right? Hopefully we don’t end up in that situation though…”

“Would you quit?”

Soonyoung paused for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I can’t. It’s my dream.”

Wonwoo looked over, the two of them made eye contact, before he smiled. “Good, then I hope we keep training together. Maybe we’ll debut together.” 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung grinned back. “I hope so too.”

 

-

 

Soonyoung squealed as he fell off his bench before he heard a familiar snicker noise. Junhui offered his hand to his roommate with his cheek lying against the pavement. “Sorry, Soon,” Junhui hummed as he pulled the younger one up. “You know how much I love waking you up like this.”

“You’re so mean, Junnie,” Soonyoung groaned as he rubbed his cheek. The two headed back to their apartment. Soonyoung was surprised how long he’s been asleep on that bench. A thought dawned upon him how he was slightly worried that the stranger might have passed by him and Soonyoung missed out on the opportunity.

“So you came out to the park just to nap?” Junhui chuckled. “I mean, if your bed isn’t the comfiest place to nap, then I guess I could understand that.”

“It wasn’t that, I just wanted to get out.” Junhui patted Soonyoung’s back as they kept walking. It was a bit quiet as the two of them were checking their phones as their arms kept nudging each other accidentally every now and then. Soonyoung looked up suddenly before turning to Junhui. “I had that trainee dream again.”

Junhui slightly lifted his chin to look at Soonyoung before back down at the screen. “Ah,  _ that _ dream again?”

“I’m telling you, I was probably an idol before in my past life. That’s gotta be it.”

“Both of us, right? That’s what you said when you thought it was destiny for us to become roommates. Because of this idol dream of yours.”

“That belief still stands,” Soonyoung nodded. “But besides that, I think I know the stranger’s name.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. Wonwoo.”

“Wonwoo?” Junhui locked his phone and pondered upon the name for a second. “Actually that does sound familiar—no, wait my bad, I’m thinking about that one brand of beef. How did you come up with that conclusion? Oh, did you run into him?”

“No,” Soonyoung shook his head, “he was in the idol dream too.”

“Soonyoung…” Junhui sighed, “we talked about this before. It’s just a dream.”

The other pouted as they began to cross the street. Soonyoung looked back for a quick second to glance at the ice cream shop once more before Junhui grabbed his hand and walked faster as the timer was ticking down. “I’m so sure it was him,” Soonyoung mumbled to himself.

“You know,” Junhui began as they were on the other side of the road, heading towards their apartment, “maybe we should just call it a night when we get home, hm? You seem like you’ve had an awfully long day.”

“But—”

“Tell you what,” the taller one hummed as he opened the door first and ducked his head to not hit the building entrance door frame, “tomorrow we both get off early from work. Let’s go out to that favourite ddeokbokki place for lunch.”

Soonyoung gasped. “The one with the samgyupsal on the side?”

“That’s the one.”

Junhui laughed as his roommate cheered and jumped into their apartment after unlocking the door. He was glad Soonyoung was feeling a bit happier, but he was still worried about what Soonyoung had said earlier. In fact, Junhui was questioning it himself. What if it wasn’t a dream that Soonyoung had? What if it was a vision of the past? Or possibly of something outside of this universe?

 

-

 

University was a difficult start for Soonyoung. Being so far away from home, he wasn’t sure of how the next few months would be for him. It was a gradual transition but soon enough, he was comfortable with his independence.

Theater furthered this comfortability. Starting as just a joke with his new best friend, Lee Seokmin, Soonyoung was surprised at the fact that he had passed the auditions for the semester play that was to be held at the end of June. With an important leading role, he basically lived at the theater. Seokmin always visited during their scheduled breaks though, always bringing his friend his favourite snacks so he wouldn’t get hungry as rehearsals continued into the evening. They always walked to their dormitory together, glad that their rooms were adjacent to each other.

It wasn’t until May approached that Soonyoung was introduced to the theatrical technician team—often referring to themselves as ‘techies’—who did all the behind the scenes work to make sure the production was a success. The performers gasped at how the stage had come to life with the props and backsets that enhanced the space.

Soonyoung looked over and saw one of the techies approach him. Wearing all black with a headset placed over his head, he stretched his hand out towards Soonyoung. “You’re the lead, right?”

“Y-Yeah… well, one of them.”

The techie smiled. “I’m Wonwoo. I’ll be working on the spotlight for your scenes.”

“Soonyoung,” the actor smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Everyone involved in the production practically lived in the main auditorium at this point. When Soonyoung wasn’t in classes or in his bedroom fast asleep, he was on stage. Him and the other performers were in a stop and go ordeal as the techies kept cutting them and starting their scene repeatedly throughout the weeks.

Seokmin still visited when he could, but it became rather difficult as exams rolled around. He paid a visit right after his biology exam as him and Soonyoung sat in the audience chairs overlooking a scene in which Soonyoung wasn’t a part of.

“It’s in two weeks,” Soonyoung sighed.

“Wow, that’s so soon. Do you think you guys are ready?”

“I hope so… no, I know so. We’ve really put a lot of heart into this production. Especially the techies, they’re pretty amazing.”

They grinned at each other as they kept talking before Seokmin checked his phone and said he was heading back to the dorm. “Just text me when you’re on your way back so I know.” Soonyoung saluted before the two did their handshake and Seokmin left.

As the other performers began to leave, Soonyoung and the other lead were left with the techies. It was his solo scene and Soonyoung stood in the middle of the stage as he looked up to see Wonwoo shining the spotlight on him as the surrounding lights began to dim. He began speaking his lines before Wonwoo cut him off.

“I can’t move the spotlight that fast, do you think you can walk a bit slower?” he shouted from the techie booth above the audience seats.

“Yeah,” Soonyoung yelled back. “Sorry about that!”

“Don’t be,” Wonwoo replied. “Just take it from the top once more.”

 

It was around ten o’clock when Soonyoung began packing his things. He screamed frightened when he exited the dressing room with his bag and saw Wonwoo leaning against the wall. 

“Save that voice for the stage,” Wonwoo chuckled. Soonyoung pouted as his cheeks let off a pink tint. The two walked side by side, Soonyoung surprised to hear that Wonwoo dormed in the same building on the same floor. “I’m on the opposite side of the corridor though.”

Soonyoung nodded. “That’s probably why I never see you. You take the south elevators when I take the north ones.” The two continued to talk before Soonyoung sighed. “Wonwoo, I don’t know how you do it.”

“Do what?”

“Theater. It seems like you do such difficult tasks while I’m just on stage talking.”

Wonwoo chuckled. “Oh, no. What you do is much more difficult for me. I have stage fright.” Soonyoung tilted his head, a bit surprised at the statement. “It’s true. That’s why I work behind the scenes. I’m always someone who doesn’t work in the spotlight.”

“But have you thought of doing so?” Soonyoung questioned. “Being on stage? Even with that stage fright of yours?”

“I’ve thought of it,” Wonwoo nodded. “In fact, sometimes I feel like I’ve done it before. In a past life: on stage, performing in front of an audience, experiencing that thrill of accomplishment and adoration.”

“You talk so well,” Soonyoung giggled.

“Thank you.”

“Ever thought about being a writer?”

They started walking up the hill towards their building as Wonwoo nodded. “Yeah, but I’m not much of a writer. More of an enhancer. I helped edit the script for the play, actually.” Soonyoung gasped and looked at Wonwoo in awe as he continued looking ahead.

“Ready for the play?”

“Are you?” Wonwoo laughed after asking as Soonyoung shrugged and grimace. “You shouldn't be worried. I'm sure it'll go well.”

 

-

 

“Wonwoo?” Jisoo nudged his friend yet again before he fell out of his seat with a loud thud. Jisoo squealed in panic, but sighed in relief when Wonwoo groaned and sat up slowly. “Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were dead!”

“Morning to you too, Hyung.” Wonwoo grunted as he rubbed his head while his older friend helped him back onto his feet. “The transcript is in my room. I finished adding notes on it.”

Jisoo grinned and walked over before shouting he brought breakfast and it's sitting on the kitchen counter. Wonwoo hummed in response and made his way over as he stretched. He was delighted to see his usual order—a blueberry muffin, honey toast, and a mocha latte—in the brown paper bag.

He set up his and his hyung’s food on the dining table as he saw Jisoo enter the room again and put the script into his bag. “You were knocked out when I came in an hour ago, so I thought I would go out then come back with our breakfast.”

“Wow,” Wonwoo chuckled before he sipped his latte, “it's not everyday someone breaks into your house and then goes out to bring back breakfast.” He laughed when Jisoo pouted before they started eating.

“Have any weird dreams lately?” Jisoo asked as he spread shmear over his toasted bagel. “You usually do—hey, don’t give me that look!”

“Actually, yeah. Remember the theater dream I told you about months ago?”

“The one where you were a techie and almost opened the trapdoor under me?”

“I said that was an accident. But yeah, that one,” the younger one nodded. “I had it again. Only… the lead’s name… I remember it now.”

“Oh, who?”

“Soonyoung.”

“Sounds familiar,” Jisoo hummed before wiping his mouth. “Wasn't he the stranger you told me and Hansol about? On the bus?”

“Yeah!”

“You dreamt about the stranger?”

“Wha—no, Hyung! My point is that I didn't dream about Soonyoung because I just met him. I dreamt of him because I already knew him.”

Jisoo blinked in confusion as he sipped his macchiato.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Okay, remember the script idea for your last book I told you to scrap? That plot.”

Jisoo gasped in amazement, almost falling off his chair. “He's your soulmate!”

“Okay, I wouldn't think of it  _ that _ far. But, I think we're close. Or  _ were _ close.”

“No, no! Soulmates! You two have always destined to be with each other!” Wonwoo stuffed part of his muffin into Jisoo’s mouth to muffle the excitement as he leaned back to sip his beverage once more. “Wonwoo…”

“Sorry, Hyung… but, it's just weird. I feel like we should have known already, if we were really soulmates. But he seemed to not even know my name.”

“Well, maybe that's just the universe’s way of telling you to let you get to know him all over again.”

Wonwoo pouted. “Well, the universe is stupid and too into romcoms.”

“Hey,” Jisoo smiled as he began to wipe the crumbs off his side of the table, “we can insult the cosmics later when we take Hansol and Seungkwan out to lunch for finishing their theses.”

 

-

 

Soonyoung practically tackled Junhui to the ground when he saw him leaning against the pillar when he got off the subway train. Junhui managed to keep his balance though, fixing Soonyoung’s messenger bag that clung across his chest. They began walking to the restaurant as they were talking about their day at work when Soonyoung noticed another ice cream place.

Junhui noticed. “You want one?” Soonyoung stopped in his tracks as Junhui repeated the question. “Do you want an ice cream cone?” Soonyoung grimaced as his friend snickered. “Just wondering. You’ve been looking at those lately, you know? Not just within the past few days. The past month.”

“R-really?” Soonyoung blinked surprised.

“Really. Funny, I thought you didn’t like ice cream because it was too sweet.”

“Yeah, I still stand with that belief. But… I don’t know. Guess I find some sort of comfort with them?” 

Junhui whistled. “Maybe Wonwoo likes ice cream, huh?” He laughed as Soonyoung nudged him and walked faster. “So I reserved earlier, two seats at your favourite spot.”

Soonyoung smiled. They approached the restaurant and greeted hostess who led them to their table before they sat down. Junhui looked over the menu and noticed Soonyoung stand up from his chair quickly.

“Restroom.”

Junhui hummed and shooed him away. “Take your time. I already know your order.”

“Oh, you're the best Junnie!” Soonyoung and Junhui shared a smile as the younger one walked towards the restrooms.

In the nick of time, Junhui looked up and saw a party of three enter the restaurant. He thought nothing of it though and looked back to the menu as they were led to the other side.

“I can't believe Wonwoo hyung said he was coming later,” Seungkwan pouted as they followed their host.

“You know how busy hyung is,” Hansol patted his back. “Plus, Jisoo hyung is paying anyway.”

Jisoo looked at the two surprised as they all sat down. “I… am?” Seungkwan and Hansol nodded as they shared a menu while Jisoo frowned looking at his own.

Soonyoung came back. Him and Junhui were enjoying their meal as the elder took care of cooking the meat on the grill between them while Soonyoung took care of devouring it well. Junhui grinned, “you seem happy.”

“I'm always happy when you cook the food, Junnie!” They both chuckled before Soonyoung accidentally knocked his utensils off of the table. He whined and moved downward to grab them.

While doing so, Wonwoo entered the scene. He looked over and saw Jisoo and Hansol waving him over as Seungkwan was busy cooking the meat. He smiled and walked over to his friends. “Hey, sorry for that.”

“You should be, Hyung!” Seungkwan pouted. Wonwoo ruffled his hair, touched that his younger friend wanted to see him so much.

Soonyoung sat up straight and grumbled as he put his old chopsticks aside and grabbed a new pair from the drawer at the right side of the table. “Junnie, I hope you know I'm paying.”

“Too late,” Junhui hummed as he grabbed a slice of pork off the grill and blew on it before biting into it. “I paid for the meal while you were in the bathroom.” Soonyoung whined and puffed his cheeks. Junhui chuckled, knowing that was his friend’s way of thanking him. “Should we get ice cream afterwards?”

Junhui was expecting an immediate ‘no’ but was surprised to hear the “yes” that Soonyoung uttered.

“You think you'll see him there?”

Soonyoung sighed and nodded. “I'm definitely sure. I have that gut feeling. That this has happened before.”

 

-

 

If there's one thing to know about Kwon Soonyoung, it's his love for food. His parents always took him out to eat and, living in a small town in Seoul, he had an advantage to a plethora of food and options.

Saturdays were family days and they always went out for barbeque for dinner. Young Soonyoung always wanted to learn how to cook the meat, but his noona wouldn't allow him as she feared he would burn himself. He pouted as he watched her and their father cook instead.

Afterwards, his mother always offered ice cream, but Soonyoung grimaced as his noona cheered. 

It wasn't until one night that Soonyoung decided that he would order an ice cream after his meal. His father led him through the line where the toddler asked for one scoop of vanilla in a cone. He licked it, surprised he enjoyed it and continued eating it with his family.

He heard a cry of one child in the shop and turned his head to see a boy around his age had dropped the ice cream cone. Soonyoung gasped and saw how the other boy’s parents tried to comfort their crying child.

Soonyoung quickly jumped from his chair and ran over with his own ice cream to the other. He looked at the boy who was still sniffling before he held out his hand with the cone. “Are you sad because it fell?” The other nodded as Soonyoung grinned. “Don't be, you can have mine!”

Both set of parents were shocked by Soonyoung’s actions but smiled at the thought behind it. The crying boy rubbed his eyes and nodded as he grasped Soonyoung’s cone and brought it close to him. “Thank you,” he mumbled shyly.

“You're welcome! I'm Soonyoung!”

The other boy wiped his eyes with his sleeve and gave back a smile. “I'm Wonwoo.”

 

-

 

Deja vu hit them but in a different lifetime, in a different ice cream shop, at different ages.

And as if it was true that the universe brought them together once again, Soonyoung stood at the doorway of the ice cream shop. Speechless and frozen with his best friend by his side as Wonwoo was at the counter paying for his friends’ orders when he shared eye contact with Soonyoung. Jisoo squealed and quickly grabbed Wonwoo’s ice cream that was about to fall while Junhui swiftly held the plastic bag of leftovers that Soonyoung almost dropped as the two walked close to each other.

Soonyoung and Wonwoo stood right in front of each other. If they were in any other place, it might have been more intimate or meaningful. But they were in an ice cream shop, which was pretty special in its own way to them.

“H-hey…” Soonyoung let out.

Wonwoo coughed and nodded as the two never lost eye contact. “H-hello.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Soonyoung chuckled a bit. “Have we—”

“—met before?” Wonwoo asked, completing the question. They two chuckled a bit before shaking their heads. 

“I don't mean a few days ago on the bus,” Soonyoung added.

“I don't either,” Wonwoo grinned. “No way, this is definitely the universe fucking with us.”

“Well,” Soonyoung cleared his throat. “Allow me to formally introduce myself. In this lifetime.” He put his hand out and smiled. “Kwon Soonyoung.”

Wonwoo shared the same smile and shook the other’s hand firmly. “Jeon Wonwoo.”

And as much as the two were bitter with how the universe teased them like this—in every lifetime they've ever experienced—they were rather thankful that they were still able to find each other.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, SO FIRST OFF: When Junhui (haha, WEN JUNHUI) said "that one brand of beef" he's referring to "hanwoo" which is Korean premium beef (it's exclusively raised, butchered, and served in Korea; well it might be shipped around the world? it probably is bc capitalism).
> 
> SECOND: Thank you to my partners Hana and Josh for beta-ing this fic for me, I LOVE YOU BOTH WITH ALL MY HEART. Thanks for keeping me sane. And to Paney! For encouraging me throughout the ficfest (#pally4lyfe)
> 
> THIRD: THANKS SOONWOONET ADMIN TEAM FOR DOING THIS! (And thanks for such a well spaced-out schedule omg, it really helped a lot with my sanity as well.)


End file.
